


Flirting makes Adam go Crazy

by Sisslen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisslen/pseuds/Sisslen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a crush on Tommy, a big one. He knows it stupid, but can you really blame him? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting makes Adam go Crazy

Adam knew that his crush on Tommy wasn’t healthy at all. For one Tommy had become one of his best friends. Crushing on your friends was never a good idea. Crushing on your straight friend was even more messed up. Adam tried to remind himself of these facts at a daily basis, when being around Tommy on tour, but seriously, Tommy just looked so damn hot on stage playing the bass. Those hands moving fast and confident, though soft and carefully.

Fuck, Adam was crushing hard and he knew it. How was this ever to end?! It didn’t make it less difficult for Adam to resist Tommy when Tommy was flirting with him practically every night on stage. Yeah, it was rock n’ roll as Tommy called it, but can you blame a guy for wanting?! All the fan girls did, so why should Adam be any different? He had eyes in his head okay! Tommy was damn cute and sexy as hell, and without any doubt Adam’s type of guy.  
It took about everything Adam had in him to resist Tommy. Some nights Tommy got under his skin anyway. Adam wasn’t about to admit it out loud, because that would be plane stupid in his position, but the fans was not totally of, when they talked about how they could see, in the way Adam kissed Tommy and the way Adam looked at Tommy, that he wanted him. Adam just hoped Tommy hadn’t realized it.  
Adam was pretty sure actually that Tommy just brushed it of as the fans having a good imagination; because otherwise he was pretty sure things would have gotten awkward between them. Tommy was opened minded, but he was pretty sure the guy had limits.

 

Someone knocked on the door to Adam’s dressing room and brought him back from his thoughts.  
“Are you ready Rock Star?” Neil asked.  
“Yeah, as ready as I get.” Adam answered as he stood up and walked to the door. Okay, time for another show so Adam had to put on his poker face and hope that this was not one of the nights that Tommy was going to get under his skin, if he did Adam wasn’t sure he had it in him to resist.

 

The concert went well; Tommy was flirting a bit with Adam, but Adam had been able to resist Tommy. Then it was time for “Fever”. As Adam walked down the stairs he prepared himself for what was coming, he could totally do this. When he took his eyes of the fans screaming and looked at Tommy his heart stopped for a second. Tommy was standing at the end of the stairs looking up at Adam trough his bangs – adorable as hell – but the thing making Adam’s heart stop and then skip a beat was the fact that Tommy licked his lips and smiled at him. When Adam reached the stage floor he almost immediately grabbed Tommy. He was stretching the song a little because he needed a few extra seconds to clear his mind, but then Tommy leaned in and kissed Adam first. Adam was so surprised that he didn’t realize what was going on before Tommy had his tongue in his mouth. Then the kiss was over. The rest of the concert was kind of a haze for Adam.

 

After the concert they all went out for a drink. At the bar Adam was sitting in a corner with Tommy right beside him babbling about something that Adam, to be totally honest, hadn’t heard a word of.

“Hey!” Tommy exclaimed punching Adam in the side. “What is up with you tonight?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“Fuck that shit, something is up with you! So spill it or I’m going to beat it out of you!” Tommy warned him.

“You can’t beat me.” Adam answered laughing.

“The fuck I can, but don’t try to change the subject on me. What is..” Tommy didn’t get to finish his sentence because in the exact moment Sasha came up to Adam pulling him to a stand.

“Dance with me boss man.” She said pulling Adam to the dance floor. Adam looked back at Tommy lifting his shoulders in an apology. Tommy just flipped the finger at Adam and smiled. Adam couldn’t help smile back. Thank God for Sasha’s timing sometimes.

 

Adam left the bar with Brooke and Monte hours before everybody else. He had to go back to the tour bus for sleep. Before he fell asleep he thought of the kiss on stage again.

“Adam?” Adam turned in his bunk still at sleep. “Adam are you sleeping?!” Adam began waking up, when the person calling his name started pushing him in the side. It took some effort for him to open his eyes. When he did, he saw Tommy standing beside his bunk with his hands in his sides. Adam looked at him for a moment before he realized the fact that Tommy wasn’t supposed to be on this tour bus.

“What are you doing here? This is not your bus?” Adam asked trying to sit up in his bunk.

“You didn’t answer me.” Tommy said as if it explained why he was waking Adam up in the middle of the night.

“What? Tommy you are drunk.”

“You’re right, but you still didn’t answer my question” Tommy tried again.

“Oh my God Tommy, go to bed.” Adam turned his back to Tommy.

“Okay.” Tommy answered. Adam expected him to go to his own tour bus, but instead Tommy climbed into his bunk. Adam turned around.

“Tommy what the hell are you doing?!” Adam asked slightly panicked.

“My bunk is too far away.”

“Yeah, of cause it is, because you went in to the wrong bus.” Adam said laughing a little, mostly as an attempt to hide his nervousness. Tommy didn’t answer him he just snuggled in to Adam’s side and closed his eyes. Adam looked at him for a moment, and then realized that it was a lost cause trying to get Tommy to walk the few feet to his own bus, and his own bunk. Adam lay back down and went back to sleep after a couple of minutes. His last thought before going back to sleep, was that this wasn’t at all helping him to stop crushing on Tommy.

 

The next few days Adam somehow managed to get out of answering Tommy’s question and finally Tommy just dropped it. He properly thought that it was no longer a subject worth mentioning. Adam was glad of that fact and he really tried to put the kiss behind him telling himself that Tommy hadn’t meant anything with it. Adam just had to pull himself together and so he did.

 

A few weeks later Adam was out for a drink with Terrance and Sasha while the rest of the crew stayed behind. It was a night in a hotel and the others just wanted to rest. Sasha and Terrance though never seemed to need rest in the same amount as everybody else. Adam joined them, because he hoped to find a nice guy – okay let us be totally honest here – he hoped to get laid. Flirting with Tommy was about to make him go crazy. He really needed some kind of release and they were in Europe for God sake. Not that many people knew him here so this was his chance to get laid with no strings attached in any way.

 

One hour later he returned to the hotel without any guy by his side. Somehow not one single guy made him want to fuck them. Fuck Tommy Joe Ratliff for messing up his head this way! Adam went into his hotel room and dropped down at his bed after locking the door behind him. As he lay there looking up in the ceiling his phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. Adam got it out and looked at the screen. Are you back jet? It was Tommy texting him. Adam dropped his phone on the bed without answering. After a couple of minutes his phone buzzed again. This time Adam didn’t care to look, he knew it was Tommy. A laud knock on his door scared the crap out of Adam. What the fuck?! Why couldn’t Tommy just get a hint?! Adam ignored the knocking. That just made Tommy knocking even more demanding.

“Adam, I know you in there so just open the door man.” Tommy said trough the door. Adam got up and walked to the door. He flung the door open looking pretty pissed.

“Then why the fuck did you text me if I was back?!” Adam asked staring at Tommy who looked pretty shocked by the look on Adams face.

“What the fuck man?!” I just wanted to watch a movie with you.” Adam turned around without answering and walked back to his bed.

“Did something happen tonight?” Tommy asked a bit worried.

“No.” Adam answered. Adam had returned to staring at the ceiling.

“Then what the fuck is up with you?!” Tommy asked a little hard.

“Nothing is up with me, why the fuck do you keep asking me that?!” Adam practically jelled at Tommy still not sitting up.

“Sit up and look at me.” Tommy demanded. Adam took in a deep breath before doing so. “You are acting like a fucking asshole right now and I don’t get why. I just wanted to know if you would like to watch a movie with me. When you didn’t answer my texts I thought that maybe you hadn’t heard them so I came to your room.”  
Tommy explained. He looked at Adam for a moment as if he expected him to explain himself, but Adam didn’t he just keep looking at Tommy’s face.

“What the fuck is going on with you? You have been like this for a long while. One moment you’re Adam, happy, lovingly and comfortable to be around and the next moment you turn into this grumpy, unhappy fucker I don’t know at all. It’s okay if you are stressed out, I get that, but somehow I don’t think that’s what’s going on with you, so what the fuck is it?!” Tommy continued.

Adam looked down to the floor avoiding Tommy’s gaze. He felt like crap. He didn’t know that he had made Tommy feel that way about him. That wasn’t fair to him, not at all. It wasn’t his fault that Adam couldn’t stop thinking at him as more than his friend. Tommy hadn’t asked for that. Adam looked back up at Tommy.  
“Tommy, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that I made you feel that way. I’m so sorry it was never my attention to make you feel uncomfortable around me.”

“It’s okay man, just tell me what the fuck is going on. You’re driving me crazy here.” Tommy smiled at him.

“I can’t. I’m sorry but I can’t tell you that.”

“Why not? I thought we were friends?” Tommy asked confusion on his face.

“Tommy, we are.”

“Then what is the problem with telling me?”

“That is the problem.”

“What? That we are friends? I don’t get that.”

Adam looked down to the floor again. How the fuck was he going to get out of it this time? There was silence between them for a long time. Then Tommy made the mistake of moving forward headed for the bed to sit next to Adam.

“Tommy stop! Fuck!” Adam yelled while he jumped to his feet.

“Wow! What the fuck?!” Tommy stood still with his hands raised. “Okay, I know I sound like a broken record by now, but what the fuck is going on with you?!”  
“You kissed me!” Adam blurred out. Tommy looked like he was dropped from the moon.

“I did what?” he asked.

“You kissed me. I couple of weeks ago. On the stage doing “Fever”. You kissed me first.” Adam explained. Tommy looked at him really confused.

“Yeah, I did.” Tommy stated. “Is that what made you freak out and act all wired on me?” Adam could feel his heart drop. He knew it! Tommy didn’t mean anything with that kiss and now Adam had messed everything up.

“Yes, I know it’s stupid okay, I know that. You surprised me. I didn’t know how to act around you after that.”

“Why?” Tommy asked.

“Because I have feelings for you for fuck sake! Is it really that hard for you to figure out?!” Adam yelled.

“No.” Tommy stated.

“Wait what?! It’s not hard for you to figure out?”

“No. Adam I may be blonde but I’m not stupid. Ore blind.” Tommy said laughing a little.

“Fuck!” Adam hid his face in his hands. This situation was just getting more and more fucked up.

“Adam?” Tommy pulled at his hands. When Adam dropped them down by his sides, he faced Tommy who was standing right in front of him now, close up front. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Adam stated. “It’s not okay for me to have these feelings for my friend. Tommy, I don’t want to lose your friendship. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable around me.”

“Adam, if I wanted to run I would have 2 months ago when I figured it out.” Now it was Adam’s turn to look like he was dropped from the moon. “And you’re not making me uncomfortable.”

Adam looked at Tommy not quite following. What was that suppose to mean? Before Adam figured it out on his own Tommy kissed him. Adam was so surprised by this that he once again didn’t really realized what was going on before Tommy’s tongue found its way into his mouth. Adam responded to the kiss pulling Tommy close.

When he grabbed a hold on Tommy’s neck a moan slipped from Tommy. This made Adam go crazy whit want. He pulled Tommy down to the bed covering him with his own body. His hands started their way down Tommy’s body. When he reached the hem of Tommy’s t-shirt he started pulling it of him. Then his lips traveled from Tommy’s mouth to his neck and his collarbones. Biting, sucking, kissing. Tommy moaned and his breathing got real fast. Then Adam continued his way down to Tommy’s nipple twisting his tongue around it, then biting it and sucking it into his mouth.  
“Oh God, Adam fuck.” Tommy moaned.  
“You made me go crazy because I didn’t think I had a chance of ever doing this to you. Now I want you to go crazy.” Adam said smirking against Tommy’s nipple. Adam continued down Tommy’s body, kissing, sucking and biting and making Tommy moan like crazy. When Adam reached the hem of Tommy’s jeans Tommy got a grip on Adam’s hair holding him there. Adam smiled against Tommy’s naked skin.

“Got. To. Breath.” Tommy spit out between his hissing. After a couple of minutes he released the hold of Adam’s hair a bit. Adam pushed himself up on his hands looking down at Tommy with a smirk.

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” Tommy stated smiling at Adam.

“No such thing baby.” Adam said still smirking. Tommy laughed at that and before Adam had a chance to react Tommy had flipped them around and put himself on top of Adam.

“Wow. What are you up to?” Adam asked. Tommy didn’t answer. He pulled of Adam’s t-shirt and twisted his tongue around Adam’s nipple. Then he locked his lips on Adam’s making his way into Adam’s mouth swirling his tongue around Adam’s. Adam responded by pulling Tommy closer. Just as Adam felt like he was about to have the upper hand again Tommy pulled away and left a trail of soft kisses down Adams jaw making his way to the earlobe. Nipping at it, and kissing Adam softly just behind the ear. This made Adam moan for more. Tommy kissed his way down Adam’s neck nipping and sucking at his collarbone. While doing this, Tommy reached down between them touching Adam’s dick trough his jeans.

“Fuck, Tommy.” Adam moaned. Tommy looked up at Adam and what he saw made him just want to please Adam even more. Adam with his head rolled back, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Tommy turned all his focus on getting Adam’s jeans open and off. Then he slowly traced the inside of Adam’s thigh with his fingertips making his way up to the head of the bed again. Adam looked at Tommy with so much lust in his eyes Tommy was sure he could come right on the spot if Adam as much as reached out and touched him just a little bit.  
He stayed out of reach for a couple of seconds breathing heavily and smiling at Adam. When he had pulled himself together he returned to kissing Adam. Adam got a hold on his hair which made him moan and that was all it took for Adam to get the upper hand. Once again Tommy was underneath. Adam kissed him and pulled away quickly. Adam opened Tommy’s jeans and pulled them down with a quick jerk and then froze. In the exact same moment Tommy realized what kind of underwear he was wearing. Fuck, why didn’t he wear some of the plain colored ones?! This was just so typically his luck. Fuck! Then he heard Adam laughing.

“Elmo?! Really Tommy?!” Adam said giggling.

“Shut up, I didn’t come here expecting to get fucked.” Tommy defended himself. “I just wanted to watch a movie.”

“Yeah, right!” Adam answered smirking.

“Just shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic I blame on Tommy for admitting on Tumblr that he wears boy’s underwear because of his non-existing ass and on sarah4hp for mentioning Elmo.. Crazy things happens in my brain! LOL


End file.
